The Ice Angel
by saphire butterfly
Summary: Hermione is turned into a creature of legend, but no one knows how. Who will help her as the ones closest to her leave? Read to find out. Rating will most likely go up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok, my second Harry Potter story. I hope you like it!! Oh, this is just a short chapter, the prologue. Don't worry, my other chapters will be longer!**

Coldness filled my entire body, flowing through my veins like water. I could feel goose bumps rising up on my skin and my hair raising on end. I could feel every individual stitch of the cloth beneath me. The air about me smelled of strong disinfectant potions. I could tell, even behind closed eyes, that the walls were white. _'I must be in some sort of hospital…', _but I didn't have enough time to think as pain shot through my body, burning like liquid fire.

My hair felt as if it was being ripped out, my body felt as if it was either being squeezed or about to explode. I opened my mouth to scream, but it felt as if liquid fire had shot into my mouth and was burning me alive. I opened my eyes, but they quickly closed in pain. They felt as if they were freezing and shattering a million times. Finally, after what felt like days, the pain stopped. I slowly opened my eyes before they widened in shock.

Sitting on his knees on the edge of the cot I was on was Severus Snape. His black hair was a curtain around his face as he looked down at me with pure concern and fear on his face. Not only was this the closest the man has ever gotten to me, but it was also the first time I had ever seen any emotion on his face.

"Her-Miss Granger," he began, "how are you feeling?" he looked at me in concern, the fear slowly disappearing, being replaced by relief. It was then that I realized he was holding my hand. I almost blushed, but I did not feel that this was the right time. As I was getting ready to answer, I was interrupted.

"Hermione! What happened?!" the youngest male Weasley -Ron- exclaimed. I was confused until I caught a reflection of myself in a mirror on the bedside table. Seeing what I looked like, I passed out.

**A/N: ok, so how did you like it? I don't know how to continue this story, so it may be a couple of days until I update. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my story!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok, here's the first chapter thing…..hope you enjoy it!!**

Slowly, oh so slowly, the world came back into view. Professor Snape was still sitting on the bed, but Harry and Ron had crowded onto the other side. I could see Ginny and Neville behind them. I could still smell the potions in the room, but new smells had joined it. I could smell the sweat rolling off Harry and Ron. I could smell the fear and concern of everyone. I could hear and smell the pain and discomfort of the other patients in this hospital. _'Wait,'_ I thought, _'how can I smell peoples feelings?!'_ Now I was getting nervous. I looked at the faces of the people surrounding me, past all the worry, I could see the wonder on their faces as they looked at the rest of me. Then I remembered the pain I was waking up from, then, I remembered my reflection.

I shot up in the cot and snatched the mirror off the table. I could only stare in shock as I observed my face. My eyes had changed from their honey brown color to a pale, almost white, lavender color. My pupil had completely disappeared. My hair had straightened into soft silver tresses that seemed to float in an imaginary wind. They even seemed to have there own glow. I picked up a strand to see how long it was. It was long, so long that I probably wouldn't know the length until I stood up. My skin had paled, almost white. My breast had gotten a little bigger and my waist was slim. As I continued looking down my body, I noticed that my arms, legs, torso, everything was completely toned and strong.

I looked at Professor Snape, trying to find an answer for my changes. When he only continued to stare at me, I voiced my question. "Professor, what happened?" he only looked at me and shook his head.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Harry reached out to touch my arm. As soon as he touched my skin, I screamed out in pain. An onslaught of memories and feelings pulsed through my head, and his hand was burning, my skin evaporating in the heat. He tore his hand away and jumped back, they all did, not including Professor Snape who was still holding my hand.

They all stood in shock as I leaned against Snape panting and trying to regain my composure. Slowly Ron walked forward and reached out his hand. Before he could touch me, Professor Snape stood up with me in his arms, carrying the blanket with him. "Don't touch her, it will overload her senses." Ron stepped away. At the time, I had no idea why, but I found out later that his eyes had turned crimson red. Anyways, I curled into him, his skin was cool and I didn't feel memories or feelings rushing through him.

"Well, why can you touch her?!" I looked over to see Ron's face turning red and I could feel the anger rolling off him in waves that bit at my skin. I whimpered in pain.

"Calm down boy. Your anger is hurting her. You can't touch her because you're human and have a weak mind." With that he walked out of the room. I realized then that it was the hospital wing of Hogwarts. I contemplated Snape's words. I understood the weak of mind part, Professor Snape knew Occlumency so he could close his memories and feelings from me, although I had no idea how I could feel them in the first. Then I thought about the other part. He had said Ron couldn't touch me because he was human,_ 'but that would mean'_……my eyes widened. I looked up at him.

"Professor, a-a-are you umm…..h-human?" I was mad at my self for stuttering, but I couldn't help it. I waited for his answer. It took a while, but he answered as we stopped in front of the Headmasters door.

"No Miss Granger, I am not, I am….a vampire. Of course, you are no longer human either." I looked at him in confusion, but before I could question him, he spoke the password-skittles-and walked inside, up the revolving stairs, and into the Headmasters office.

"Aa, Severus, please, take a seat! Oh, you too Miss Granger. Lemon Drop anyone?" Professor Dumbledore asked. We shook our heads as Snape placed me in a chair and took the other one for him self. "Now, Miss Granger, you're probably wondering what's going on, am I right?" At my nod he continued. "Well, you're an Ice Angel."

I passed out; the last thing I saw was his twinkling eyes and Professor Snape leaping to catch me.

**A/N: ok, I know that was kind of an abrupt ending, but I hope it will be better with the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm gonna work a lot on this story because people seem to like it and I want to thank **_**notwritten**_** and **_**vampirejewels **_**for their reviews. Anyways, on with the story!!**

Black dots danced in my vision as I opened my eyes. I looked about me, trying to find out where I was. I looked to my right to see Professor Snape sitting on the ground beside me. In front of me was Professor Dumbledore. He was still sitting behind his desk, so it must not have been very long, and he still had that annoying twinkle in his eye, though, I did see worry laced in. Finally the dots were gone. I looked back at Professor Snape; he was lifting me up and into the chair, since I had fallen onto the floor. Instead of moving back to his chair though, he stayed standing next to me.

"P-professor, umm…..what happened?" I asked, my voice was a little hoarse so Professor Snape conjured up a glass of water.

"Are you going to pass out again, dear?" Dumbledore asked with twinkling eyes that seemed to be dancing in amusement. I blushed and shook my head no. "Well, I said that you were an Ice Angel. A mythical creature, even in the Wizarding World, that is very rare." My eyes were wide, but he just kept talking, always with that twinkle. "In fact, I believe that there have only been three sightings of Ice Angels. Not many people know about them, or their powers. Have you ever read about them?" I shook my head no._ 'And I thought I had read about all mythical creatures…' _I looked at him, waiting for him to continue, but to my surprise, it was Professor Snape that answered me.

"Ice Angels are closely related to vampires, probably the only known relative of Ice Angels. They have many of the same needs. They also share a few powers, but Ice Angels hold much more powers. I am here because I, as you already know, am a vampire. I am also the only one you can trust, I am to help and train you."

I sat there; trying to absorb all of the information. It was so much. I had many questions I wanted to know, but the first one to come to mind was, _'how are we going to cover this up and make sure no one finds out.' _So I voiced my question.

"That, Miss Granger, is actually a very easy thing to do." Dumbledore said. "As you know-which is also common knowledge around the school-you are a very intelligent, wise beyond your age. You could take your NEWT's right now, and if you passed could become Severus's apprentice. This would mean that you would move down to the dungeons. Not only would he help you become a strong and competent Ice Angel, you would also start an apprenticeship with him. You are interested in Potions, right?" At my nod he continued, "Very well than, it's settled. You will take your NEWT's tomorrow morning and if you pass, which I know you will, you will start your apprenticeship. But you will go ahead and move into the dungeons today. Even as we speak your stuff is being moved down. Well, off you go!"

I numbly followed Professor Snape as he led me out of the office and to the dungeons. I didn't notice as we walked through a wall and into a study, so naturally, I ran into him. I jumped back in surprise and started apologizing and stuttering like a fool.

"Miss Granger, it's quit alright, I'm not going to bite your head off." I immediately stopped and continued listening, of course with a blush on my face. "I will you give you a tour of the rooms now and then we can sit down and I will allow you to ask a _few_," he stressed the word few, "questions you may have. Then you will eat some food and go to bed." I nodded my head. We began walking. We started out in the study, which was the only way into his, I mean _our_, rooms. Then we walked into a hall with five doors, two on each side and one at the end. The rooms, starting from the first left door going around to finish at the first right door, were the kitchen, then the bathroom, then the library, then Professor Snapes room, then finally ending with mine.

The kitchen was simple, grey stone floors and counters, wooden cabinets, fridge, stove-though I don't know why since Snape doesn't seem like the cooking type…-, and wooden table and chairs for eating at. The bathroom was pretty simple too, a giant pool/tub like the rest of the school but smaller, a toilet, and a sink. The library was amazing. It was tall, very tall, and the shelves went all the way to the ceiling, all full of books. It was simply breath taking. There was one large window at the opposite side of the room with a simple green-typical Slytherin-chair and a small table to its side with light. The bedchambers were the same; simple bed, closet, mirror, and a bedside table. We walked back into his study, which was just a very large desk, soft-or what I assumed was soft-green chair, and a big fireplace.

"Now Miss Granger, what questions do you have?"

**A/N: ok, I know, kinda short. But I am adding the next chapter, today. So you won't have to wait long if you really like this story. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ok, I realize I haven't actually told you how this all happened, so I'll go ahead and talk about it this chap. Thank you for all the reviews!!**

I sat in the chair, staring at Professor Snape, trying to figure out were to start. I had so many thoughts and questions floating through my head. _'Ok, so it's three days before school starts, what was I doing before this?'_ but as hard as I thought, I couldn't come up with anything. So I figured that would be a good place to start.

"Umm, what was I doing before I came here? What I mean is-" he cut me off from what was sure to be a long rambling speech.

"You were found at your parent's house two days ago, completely unconscious, but since we have no idea how long you were there, we don't know the extent of what has happened." He seemed to hesitate before continuing. "But…we have an idea. You see, we found your parents with you, but they seem to have been…tortured." I flinched as tears slowly made their way down my cheeks. "We believe The Dark Lord may have been the cause."

"I, remember a little bit. We were having dinner when someone knocked on the door. As soon as we let him in he turned to me and stabbed me, I remember that the stab didn't hurt, but I felt ice coldness all through out my body. Just before I passed out I saw death eaters come in. they killed the man. I-i-I don't think he was a wizard, just an innocent man…" I continued crying, it was all confusing. My body was changing, I was surely going to become a target to Voldemort, my parents were dead…oh god! My _parents_ were _dead_!!!!!! My crying became harder.

As I cried I didn't notice professor Snape staring at me in wonder. You see, my tears were little droplets of ice that glowed on their own and they shined all the colors of the water and night. Inside of each tear was a reflection, some showed faces, and some showed places, some showed things I worried about and some showed my happiness while others showed my hatreds. Now, this may seem confusing, but let me explain. The faces it showed were simply people I knew and were close to [i.e.-Harry, Ron, Ginny, ect…], the places were important places to me, the most reoccurring one being Hogwarts, others showed things like tests and homework or held the names of people I was worried about. A few showed books, waterfalls, things like that. But slowly as I finally started watching my own tears, they all changed to show one face: Voldemort.

Together we watched as the icy tears collected together to make a completely round sphere. And from it showed Voldemort. I reached out a hand, shaking in rage, and laid my palm flat against it. I felt all my anger and hate flow through my body and through my hand to collect into a black ball inside the sphere. And finally, at the climax of my anger, the black orb exploded, shattering the icy sphere along with the projection of my hate.

I slowly came back to myself. I quickly looked to Snape, telling him over and over that I didn't know what I was doing and that I was sorry.

"Miss Granger, please, you don't need to apologize for following instinct." At my head tilt he continued. "You said you didn't know what was going on, so I am assuming that your angel blood directed you into getting rid of the point of anger. That orb of energy you created, could you tell me how you did it?" I nodded and told him of the hatred inside of me, flowing like lava and it was hurting me, I told him that I had to get rid of it so I reached my hand out to the reason for my anger and I simply collected my hate outside of me before dispelling it.

We sat in the quiet before he spoke up. "Well, I believe we could go ahead and eat. I think that was enough for tonight." I was about to protest, but the look in his eyes and the crackling energy in the room quickly chased away any thoughts of argument. I nodded my head and we walked to the kitchen. As I sat and waited for him to get some food, I studied him.

His hair reached his shoulders and was pure black. It wasn't greasy like everyone said, just very shiny. Without his cloak I could see that he was muscled. He was about a foot taller than myself. I was going to continue my study but he turned around. I looked to see what he held and was confused when he handed me a simple black cup. I looked up at him with a slightly creased brow and a tilted head as he sat down. He gave a chuckle, which only confused me more, and answered my silent question.

"Do you remember when I said that vampires and ice angels have similar needs?" at my nod he continued, "well, what is the first thing you think of when you hear the word vampire?" I sat for a moment before I realized what he was saying. Vampires needed blood. "Yes Miss Granger that is blood. Trust me, you will like it. And before you ask, it's not human blood, it's animal blood. It's not nearly as good, but it gives us the nutrition we need." I nodded and took a sip. It was good, just like he said, probably the best stuff I had ever tasted.

We continued drinking in silence. When we were finished he walked me to my room and handed me a transfigured night gown. When I looked at it, I noiced it had no back. I blushed and asked him why.

"Angels, as a general, unspoken rule, have wings. You, at the moment, do not have wings. I am assuming that they will grow tonight. So, I thought that instead of ruining something and maybe causing you pain, you could use this."

I had to nod with him in agreement, it made complete since. So I told him so and thanked him. We said our good nights and headed to bed. I changed into the night gown and crawled into bed. I noticed the blankets and sheetes were made of silk, they didn't scrape my skin like everything else. My gown was also silk. I quickly went to sleep, wondering if Professor Snape was this sensitive to. As sleep overtook me, I slipped into a dream, a very important dream might I add.

**A/N: ok, bad ending. And I'm sorry about all the cliffhangers. The next chapter will be just the dream. Ok, so I hoped you enjoyed!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ok, here's the next chapter (obviously) I hope you enjoy and thank you to all of the people who reviewed/added story as favorite/alert!!!! I appreciate it!! Now, on with the story!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or its Characters.**

_~~Hermione's dream~~_

I could feel the sun beating down upon my skin, but it didn't seem like direct sunlight, almost as if it were behind clouds. Then I felt chilly air rush by me in a wind before settling down. Then I could feel little fluffy things of coldness falling on me: snow. Now I was really confused, wasn't I supposed to be in the dungeons? I looked around in wonder as I opened my eyes and sat up.

All around me was a winter wonderland. I could see mountains in the distant, bushes and small trees, rivers, and a small town, all covered in snow. I tried standing up. Key word: tried. Every time I started getting up I would fall down, something on my back was hindering me. I turned my head to look. There were wings, enormous wings that went farther than my arms in either direction. They were white with pale blue and pale lavender swirls all around, always seeming to move about. Around the area that they came out all of the colors were a tad darker while at the very ends of my wings everything was lighter. They were beautiful.

"Here child, let me help you up." I whirred around to see who had spoken. It was an angel. He had long red hair that reached his waist that seemed to float on its own accord. His eyes were pure white, his pupil area was silver. His skin was tanned and flawless. He had red wings with yellow designs on it, I couldn't see there exact design since they were folded tightly to his sides. I looked down at his hand reached to me and grabbed it with my pale skin. It was hot, very hot, but it felt good. I looked up at him in question.

"We are both angels, so even though we may be different types, we can't hurt each other." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Wait, where are we?" I asked him.

"We are at the town I am hiding out in. You see, after the war all of the angels had to go into hiding. Oh, my name is Aiden. I already know who you are, Hermione." We walked a little more in silence, hand in hand. "We are in Fairbanks, Alaska, just in case you wanted to know."

"Wait!!! I need to be back at Hogwarts!! What if Snape wakes up?! How di-" he quickly cut me off.

"Don't worry, you are still asleep, at least, your body is. This is merely your spirit. It is a unique power of the angels to be able to enter the spirit world. After all, when a person dies we are the ones to guide them to the Bridge." He answered my silent question. Maybe he's a psychic…"The Bridge is the area of judgment. If you have more good deeds you cross, if you have more bad deeds you fall. It's fairly simple. And if a person dies before their destined time, then we guides the spirits back to their body. We are meant to protect people, so if there is a human event, such as a war, that will do more bad than good, we help to stop the war."

"Well that makes sense. So when was this war?"

"About seventeen years ago, not long after you were born. The portal to the under world broke and the dark angels invaded. The Bridge is unguarded. All of the angels have slowly been gathering, it's time we go back home. The elite angels at the Bridge have finally closed the portal." I nodded, listening. I was going to ask how took me to the Grangers, but he interrupted me. "I know you have many questions, but tonight I'm going to train you on your powers." My eyes were aglow as we stopped, very close to the mountains. "I think first I should teach you how to fly. Ok, basically all you do is open your wings," I watched his wings open up, the yellow was sunburst streaks from the beginning of his wings, "crouch," I watched him bend his knees and slightly lift his wings, "and jump." He shot into the air, his wings folded behind him until he finally pulled them out and hovered in the air.

I followed his instructions. As soon as I jumped I could feel the air rushing by. It curled around my body and whipped my hair about. As I came closer to him I slowly inched my wings out until I hovering beside. The night continued like this, the two of flying about and him training me. I discovered many powers of mine.

_~~End Hermione's dream~~_

I sat up in bed as I disappeared from my 'dream'. I smiled as I drifted off to sleep, a dreamless sleep. And it wasn't until I was almost completely asleep that I realized he never told me about my past.

**A/N: ok, I hoped you liked it. I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed, I started getting a little lazy with the typing but I didn't want to loose my idea. So, if you think it seems rushed or if there is poor writing, please just tell me to go back and edit it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: thank you to all the people who reviewed and I apologize to everyone for taking a while to update, my computer went crazy and crashed. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. And before I forget, I would like to thank **_**notwritten**_**, your reviews are very kind and I would just like to express my gratitude. I would also like to thank **_**LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, **_**it makes me happy that you have continually read and reviewed my story. So, in honor of these two, I dedicate this chapter to you two!!**

I awoke to a quiet knocking on my door. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, dragging my blanket with me. I shook my head and looked to the door, trying to figure out what was going on. I started at Professor Snape's voice.

"Miss Granger, may I come in? It's three in the afternoon and you keep mumbling." When I didn't answer he continued. "Miss Granger, if you don't answer I'm going to have to break in the door."

I gave a little 'eep' and answered, "Oh! Professor Snape, good morning!" I walked to the door, undoing the protective charms and spells as I went. "How are you?" I asked as I finally answered the door, looking to him with a bright smile. But he didn't answer me; he was looking over my shoulder. I looked over my other shoulder to see what had captured his attention. I realized it was my wings and smiled. I looked back at him and nearly laughed when his eyes lit up with curiosity as I fluttered them.

He quickly got a hold of himself and straightened up. "Would you like to go up for a late lunch?" I nodded my head, my stomach agreed as it voiced its complaint. "Well, as soon as we put your glamour on we can go." I nodded and he lifted his wand. He did the required wand motions and muttered the required word. Nothing happened except for a small glittering around me until the sparkles disappeared. He narrowed his eyes and did it again. The same thing happened. He tried three more times, all with the same results, until he grabbed my wrist and lead me into the study. He dropped my wrist and continued alone to the fire place, throwing in some floo powder as he dropped to his knees. "Albus Dumbledore's office" he stated in a clear voice. I waited until he pulled his head out and a moment later Professor Dumbledore walked out with a smile on his face.

"Hello there Miss Granger! I would offer you a lemon drop, but I seem to have forgotten them…" he trailed off as he started patting down his robes, checking to make sure of this. I looked over to Professor Snape, he was rolling his eyes at the Head Masters antics and I had to hold back a giggle. "Anyways, I hear that Severus can't get the glamour up. May I try?" I nodded my head and he pulled out his wand. He made the required wand movements and said the required word, everything perfectly correct. He had the same results as Snape, maybe a little more sparkles, but that's about it. "Interesting…" I heard him mutter.

"Interesting? That's all you have to say?! Albus, because we can't cast the charm the entire plan is ruined! What the bloody hell are we suppose to do now?" I was shocked, I don't think I've ever heard Professor Snape talk like that before. He glared at him while I looked to him with curious eyes, wondering what his response to this angry retort would be.

"Well, maybe Miss Granger could do something about this, after all, I believe she left us last night." And before the professor could say anything in argument, he continued. "Only in spirit my dear boy, only in spirit." They both looked at me expectation.

"Aa, I was wondering when you were going to mention that Professor, you have that uncanny ability to just know things you shouldn't. Anyways, yes, you're right. I was brought to Alaska by another angel, Aiden. He told me a little of my past, though not much. He mostly trained me on my powers and taught me to fly and about all the extra things angels can do. It was amazing. I think he may visit me again tonight, I hope so. He needs to tell me more about my past. Oh! Yes, well one of my powers is to change my appearance, but it takes a lot of energy, it's not one of the more commonly used angel powers, so it has dwindled away over the years and only rests in angel blood barely. So it takes tons of energy to use it." As I finished my mini speech I actually focused back on the two men in front of me. The Head Master looked at me with the usual twinkling eyes and Professor Snape looked at me with impatient eyes. His eyes were telling me to shut up and get on with it.

I blushed and focused on the old image of myself. I felt my hair shorten and curl, my eyes felt as if they were burning and my bones felt as if they were crushing and re-growing in rapid succession. I opened my eyes, my breathing slightly labored. Both men were looking at me. We all stood for a few minutes none of us saying a word. "Oh geez, will neither of you tell me if it worked?" That seemed to snap them out of their stupor.

"Oh, terribly sorry Miss Granger. Yes, it worked. Are you all right?" I nodded "then I guess we could probably go on upstairs for lunch." Me and Professor Snape followed him out the room. As we approached the hall to the Great Chamber I didn't realize the two of them turn down a separate hall. In fact, I hadn't realized I wasn't with them until someone hooked their arm with mine and pulled me down it. Before I could hit the person I realized it was Professor Snape. That, and the fact that he had already grabbed my wrist.

"I'm sorry Prof-" Before I could finish he cut me off.

"Severus." At my questioning look he answered the unasked question. "You may call me Severus. We will be living with each other for a long time and you are also my apprentice, we should be more comfortable with each other,, which includes using our given names, we probably won't need to be so formal with each other by the end of the year, we are bound to embarrass our selves eventually before then." I smiled and nodded.

"Then I must request that you call me Hermione." He gave me a small-I must stress to you the smallness of it-smile. His smile only made my smile grow brighter. We walked to the end of the hall in a companionable silence. He opened the door and lead me inside, our arms still hooked. We didn't separate until he pulled out my chair for me and slid into his own seat next to me. We ate in silence, only speaking when we asked the other to pass something.

Once we were finished we decided to go outside to walk. I shook off my glamour once we got out of sight of the school. I relaxed, that glamour took a lot out of me. We were walking by the lake when I had an idea.

"Prof- I mean Severus, would you like to fly? I know it's kind of random, but I haven't technically flown yet, and well you can and you could he-" he cut me off. We had the strange habit of me rambling and him cutting me off…I stopped my random thoughts and actually listened to what he had to stay.

"Miss G- I mean Hermione," we both made the same mistake, it nearly made me laugh. "You don't need to explain it to me, all you have to do is ask. And to answer your question, of course we can fly." I smiled and unfurled my wings. I again caught him staring at them in wonder. I barely went over the steps Aiden taught me last night for flying, it seemed that as soon as he had taught me my instincts remembered or something of the sorts. Anyways, I shot into the air with Severus close behind. I smiled and shot off over the lake. I looked to my left to see him flying beside me. I smirked and flew off faster, going faster and faster until I couldn't go any faster. I looked to my left again, I had left Severus far behind.

I slowed down, waiting for him to catch up. Once he did I flew at a slower pace with him. We continued this for the next two or three hours before we decided to go down. It took us a while to figure out where we were and took us about an hour to get back, we had wondered pretty far. Since we were thoroughly worn out we made our way down to the dungeons. I fell to my bed face first, I couldn't even undress or pull the rest of my body onto the bed.

Later that night, as Severus was walking to his room, he noticed Hermione's door was open. He looked inside and saw her, half off the bed and fully dressed. He smiled and walked inside. He picked her up and placed her on the bed. He slid off her shoes and socks-she had to wear her school robes to blend in-and pulled off her school robe. She still had on her tights and short white dress. He wondered why she was wearing such things. He pulled the silk sheets around her and tucked it down. Before he left, he gave her a light kiss on her forehead and whispered good night. He didn't see the smile that graced her lips as he closed the door behind him.

**A/N: again, I hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry nothing exciting happened, but I needed something between the chapters. I'll be sure to put the next chapter up soon.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hermione would you like to start working on your apprenticeship today or wait until the students get here tomorrow?" I sat next to him in the study, curled up on a chair and reading a random book on dark potions. I looked up at him in question, just now remembering that I was an apprentice and the students come back tomorrow. I gave it a thought before answering that I would like to start tonight. "Follow me then."

I followed him out of the room and into his storage rooms. We collected the ingredients for the potions needed in the hospital wing. I hadn't brewed these before so Severus watched me, making sure I was doing everything right, which of course I was. The potions weren't necessarily all that hard, just time consuming and you had to stir at the perfect speed or they would be rendered useless. We spent the next couple of hours working on potions. We worked through the day, skipping lunch and dinner. Neither of us noticed until my stomach gave a big growl. I blushed and looked to Severus. He chuckled and I gave him a playful scowl.

"Oh hush. Would you like some food? I know how to get into the kitchen." he chuckled at me, once more. He answered me as he walked about the work area, picking up the tools. I followed his lead and picked up the extra ingredients.

"As do I, my dear. I have been here nearly thirty years." He gave me a meaningful look. I rolled my eyes and motioned for him to continue. He gave a small smirk as he put up the knives. "And yes, we should probably eat. We need to keep our-careful, don't fall." He cut himself off as he watched me standing on my tip toes on a rickety stool trying to put up some flobber worm eyes. He continued as I was safely down from the stool. "Anyways, as I was saying, we must keep our str-damn it, what did I just say?!" He marched over to me and pulled me off the stool. "Foolish little one, you're going to hurt yourself."

"No I won't! I know how to safely stand on a stool. I do it all the time. How do you think I got the ingredients during my second year for the polyjuice potion? Anyways, Aiden told me that angels have really fast healing. Falls like that wouldn't have effected me." I knew I said something wrong when Severus tensed up. I in turn also tensed, going over my words to see what I said.

"Who is Aiden?!" He whirred me around and bent down to be eye level with me. His face was mere inches from my own and I couldn't help but pull back a little. He grabbed my chin, a little more rough than he probably intended, since he immediately rubbed it after I had winced. "I repeat, who is Aiden? How did you meet him? How does he know about angels?" I don't think I had ever heard him talk that much. I gave a nervous giggle before I answered.

"Aiden is a another angel. I told you that yesterday when Professor Dumbledore was here…please let go of me." He searched my eyes a moment longer before straightening and letting the hand on my chin fall to his side. His other hand remained around my wrist. He watched me closely, as if sizing me up. I fidgeted a little, getting nervous under his scrutiny. A few moments later, which seemed to stretch on farther than the eye could see, he gave himself a nod before turning and tugging on my wrist a little to get me to follow. I quickly walked to his side and he brought my arm up to hook with his. As soon as our arms were hooked he grabbed my hand that was hooked with his arm and linked his fingers with it. I faced him with a silently raised brow, looking down at our hands before looking at him again. He merely shook his head and continued walking with a thoughtful look.

I merely shook my head as we continued walking to the kitchen. I quietly said good night to the few paintings still awake, they returning my pleasantry. Severus nor I needed light because of our heightened senses, so we walked in darkness. It was odd, looking at the castle in pure darkness, yet, it seemed as if it were alight. I could see and sense everything, but I couldn't. It was the strangest thing I had ever felt. I shook my head at my thoughts and looked at our path, seeing that we were at the painting. I looked to Severus, to see if he was going to tickle the pear. I gave a small giggle as I looked at his expression and reached forward to tickle it. My arm was just short enough to not reach, so I took a step forward only to realize that my arm was still hooked. I looked back into his deep black eyes, silently asking him to let go. His eyes narrowed a little, as if being defiant. Instead of releasing my captive arm, he took a step forward, which also happened to drag me forward. I reached for the pear again and this time I touched. I immediately tickled it. It gave out a laugh as the hidden passage swung open. We walked forward.

The house elves swarmed us, offering drinks and food. I declined everything with a slight smile. Of course, Severus couldn't be that kind.

"Look here, you know what I come down here for. You know of Miss Granger's change. I know you have what we want. Let's get this over with, you give us the stuff and we'll leave." the house elves looked amongst each other, trying to decide if they should follow the order or keep us down here for company a little longer. "NOW!" well, that decided for them. The house elves scattered, some going back to work and some cleaning, and some leaving, and finally, a few ran back and brought us our blood packs for the night. A took a nice, long smell of the delicious food before thanking the elves profusely for the wonderful meal. I turned to Severus.

"Umm, Severus? I'm going to stay here while I eat. I've been in your rooms all day and I just need to stretch a little. I'll be down as soon as I'm done. I promise." I looked at him pleadingly, giving him the best puppy eyes in the world. His eyes softened a little, but he was still giving me one of those soul searching looks, as if he really could see inside my soul, before he nodded.

"Fine, you must be down within an hour or I swear I will drag you down myself, kicking and screaming. Be careful, little one." He nodded once more before spinning around and quickly disappearing out the door, his robes billowing around him. I shook my head with a smile and sat down in one of the many seats the elves had down there for visitors. I sipped out of the cup as I watched the busily working elves, my mind completely blank. My cup was empty before I knew it and an elf brought me a new one. I refused a third one when I had finished with a smile. I sat for a moment longer before standing and walking out of the kitchen. It was time to head back down to the dungeons.

I hummed as I walked, my wings fluttering around me. My white hair was picked up in the wind created by my wings. I closed my eyes as I let the cool breeze caress me. The quiet halls didn't seem as frightening as they used to be, they seemed to comfort me, protect me. I was happy here. So I kept walking, my feet carrying me away from the dungeons, up into the towers. The astronomy towers to be exact. So on I walked, walking around the stairs, higher and higher.

"Hermione." I whirred around. 'What was that? Who was it?' I turned in a slow circle, looking at everything around me, checking all the nooks and crannies for anyone, or anything, suspicious. I didn't see anything, si booked it as a sleepy mind and turned around to go back to the dungeons.

"Hermione…" The echoing, whispered voice said again. "Don't go…" The voice sent shivers down my back as I turned in every direction, looking for the culprit. I narrowed my eyes as I brought my hands up and summoned pure white snowy energy. It looked as if I had pulled a sphere from the most powerful blizzard and was holding it in my hand. The light lit up the hall around, casting an eerie glow around its fringes. I shifted around nervously.

"Hermione…" It called again. I backed against the wall to cover my back. "Don't go…" It was repeating itself. "Don't be afraid…" Or not. I looked around nervously as the word afraid was still echoing. "Come closer…" Now the word closer was echoing along with afraid. "Hermione…" My name joined the echoing chorus. I tensed and ran down the stairs, trying to get away from the disturbing voice. "Don't go…" The voice was louder now, it was hissing, growling, the voice was rough. "Don't go…" I screamed a little as I felt a breath on my neck. It was cold, it felt like Death. The feeling invoked an instinctual feeling of dread. My body took over and I jumped off the floor, my wings pulling faster through the narrow, winding halls.

"Why so scared, my dear?…" The voice spoke in my ear and I felt hands caressing my arms. I screamed and released my energy in its purest form. A blizzard began, all through the school. Outside, lightening and snow fought together and attacked the school. Inside, the wind howled, blocking all other sounds. I blended in, not even my pale skin was seen, shooting through the blizzardy halls. I nervously looked around me as I got closer to the dungeons.

"Nothing will stop me. I WILL come for you. But for now, sleep…" And I fell. The blizzard died down, snow covering the halls. The higher floors had the staff walking around in wonder. Dumbledore walked to the window as he looked at the snow settling on the ground and the lightening disappearing, the sky had been clear of clouds the entire anomaly. And below, in front of Severus's chamber, a man with black hair picked up a sleeping angel, her wings hanging limply behind her. Her hair was stuck to her face and her head rested against the mans chest as he quickly brought her back into the rooms.

Above, as the old, long haired headmaster watched the last snowflake settle on the whomping willow, he put a withered hand against the window. He worriedly looked at the moonless sky. His whispered words were barely heard as he dropped his hand and walked back to bed, his feet shuffling slightly against the floor. His words hung in the air for a few moments before leaving.

"It was suppose to be a full moon tonight."

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated. I just haven't felt that people were that interested. Thank you so much Eruvear for asking me to continue this story. This chapter is dedicated to Eruvear. Thank you everyone!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**


	8. Chapter 8

I woke to a pounding headache. I could feel others around me, but at the moment, they didn't matter. I groaned and about opened my eyes, but I could feel the light behind them and quickly rethought that decision. I rolled over and put my head in my pillow. I slowly opened my eyes, why did my pillow laugh? I let my eyes adjust before looking up at my so called 'pillow'. Severus's black eyes stared down at me as the body they were attached to leaned against the head board of a bed. I narrowed my eyes in confusion as I looked around, Severus helping me sit up as I went. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Pomfrey, and Harry and Ron. I smiled at my two friends as they knelt beside my bed.

"Hey guys. How are you?" I turned a little and leaned against Severus to be more comfortable and use less energy. They took notice. Harry just gave me that we-need-to-talk-later look. I gave him a little nod, to show I understood. I looked to Ron. He was obviously pissed as he looked at Severus, then me. His face matched his hair and it was blotchy. I wrinkled my nose a little. He gave us a murderous look and stood up. I looked at him with a confused, wide eyed expression.

"Well, I can see when you want to be left alone. I can't believe you, getting all comfy with Snape. Freak, you're not even human." And he left. I looked out after him with an angry and hurt expression, some confusion lased in there also. Finally, I shook off my hurt and turned to Harry.

"Two questions. One, what did I do? And two, what crawled up his arse and died?" Harry smiled and stood up. He held my legs(with his jacket covered hands), sat down on the bed, and then rested my legs over his(he was wearing pants. Sure, it was a little itchy but I didn't want to move). I could almost feel Severus raise an eyebrow. The other occupants of the room looked at us in curiosity.

"Don't worry, you know how he is. He'll be better in a few days. He was dumped-yes, he was going out with some fourth year in Hufflepuff. Anyways, he probably thought you would crawl into his arms. But I'm not here to talk about him. I heard what happened last night, but I want to hear your side of the story." Pomfrey left the room, realizing she was no longer needed, and the other two teachers walked forward. Dumbledore conjured a chair for himself and McGonagall. As they settled and had a house elf get them, and Harry, some tea, they looked at me.

"Us too, would like to hear of your tale. All we know is that a blizzard began in the school and outside was a full blown lightening storm and blizzard, not a single cloud in sight. I believe you have something to do with this." He gave me a meaningful look and I gulped a little, I didn't realize how much trouble had gone on, I was terrified. I told them so. "Why were you so scared, you are safe within these walls."

"No I'm not. Someone else, I believe another angel, attacked." Dumbledore at least had the courtesy to look surprised here. "I think it was a dark angel. Aiden never told me if they were all captured yet, just that the portal was closed." They looked at me oddly.

"The portal? What is it? Why is it important?" McGonagall looked at me sharply, her eyes soft yet demanding an answer.

"The portal to the Underworld. It opened up about 17 years ago and the dark angels came out. It started a war between angels. I was sent to live with muggles, all of the angels scattered. Once the elite angels had closed it up the angels have been gathering so that we may go home. Most of us will probably come back to Earth to capture all the dark angels and right all of the human problems that have been getting out of hand." They all looked thoughtful, so I let them sit and think. After a few moments of silence, I realized no one was planning on talking any time soon, so I joined them in thought.

I know I started the blizzard inside of the school, but there was no way I could've started the one outside, right? Aiden said that because I was still young and pretty new at this, I wouldn't be able to create something that large. So who did? And there was no way I had started the lightning, it was not in me to create it. So who did, I ask once more. Aiden said that an angel can not control two elementals, it was impossible. I was frightened now, who else was here? It had to be more angels, I knew that for sure, but were they good angels? I would have to find Aiden…

"Miss Granger, something else has been bothering me…when the storm cleared, I realized there was no moon." I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion. Severus asked the question we were all silently asking.

"So, what does it matter if it was a new mo-"

"It was suppose to be a full moon last night."

"Oh."

"Oh indeed, my dear boy. As I was saying Miss Granger, do you have any idea what could have caused this anomaly?" I shook my head no. "Oh my, we really must find out the meaning behind all of this…" With that he stood up and left the room in a flurry of star speckled purple robes and white hair. Mcgonagall quickly stood and rushed out after him, a quick glance back at us before she closed the door quietly, yet quickly.

The three of us sat in silence for sometime. We had neither the need or want to move from our comfortable positions. That is, until Harry started to fidget. I tried to ignore it. Truly, I did. But as his fidgeting grew worse and even Severus was being effected, I had to say something.

"Harry, is something the matter?" He shook his head. Another fidget. "Really? I find that hard to believe." I looked in his eyes, raising an eyebrow as I did. He gave a bashful smile and nodded.

"Fine fine, yeah, I need to go to the bathroom. I don't want to leave you though…" I smiled at him. As I was about to tell him to go on and then he can come back, Severus spoke up.

"Insufferable brat. My restroom is right through there." He pointed a finger to a door, one I recognized to be his restroom. Harry looked confused and awed. Apparently he didn't expect the mighty bat of the dungeons to offer his restroom to him just for us to be close. But he sobered up and gave a big smile.

"Thanks, mate." And he carefully lifted my legs(he used his jacket sleeves so as not to touch my skin)and pulled them off of him. He immediately jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom.

"Oh gods, did Potter just call me mate?" He sounded indignant, but I could hear the amusement in his voice. I didn't feel the question deserved an answer, so I sat and waited for him to continue talking. He didn't disappoint. "So, my dear angel, what do you think is going on?" I shifted a little to see his face. I was resting between his arm and chest.

"Like I said, I believe there were more angels. Another angel was chasing me. It had to be an angel. They kept up with me. Anyways, I couldn't have created the blizzard outside, I'm not strong enough. And the lightning, it's impossible for an angel to create to elementals, that's what Aiden said. And the moon missing, must be apart of the dark angels. I don't know how many angels were there, there could have been tons, I don't know…I'm sorry." He rubbed my arm with the hand that was holding me up.

"It's alright. I'll protect you. And as much as I hate to say this, I want you to get this Aiden. He seems to know what's going on. Tell him to bring reinforcements." I nodded. "Go to sleep. I'll let Po-…Harry," I smiled up at him. "stay here. He's not staying on this bed, I'll get a cot for him." I nodded. He lowered me down on to the bed and pulled his blankets around me. I smiled up at him before closing my eyes and going to sleep, barely hearing Harry reenter the room and Severus speaking.

* * *

_~~Hermione's dream~~_

_I opened my eyes to a dark scenery. I spun in a slow circle all around me, I thought I was going to be in Alaska again. I don't know who called me this time. I heard a twig snap. I spun around and sighed in relief. There was Aiden. I ran over to him and hugged him. He hugged me back before holding me at arms length, looking over my body. I looked down to. I was in a white dress that flowed down to the ground. The top was tight and the bottom loose. The sleeves fell off my shoulders and the sleeves flowed down past my fingers. I looked back at Aiden, who had a raised eyebrow. I copied his expression._

"_What's going on? Why are we here? Where exactly is here?" I asked my questions in quick succession. He smiled and walked me over to a fallen tree with a hand to the small of my back. "Well? Don't think you can get away without answers this time." I gave him a wicked smirk and waited. He chuckled while sitting down beside me before answering._

"_Well, we are in the Forbidden Forest. We were called here because a dear friend of my mind beat me to the calling. She lives here, she was your assigned protector. We have many things to discuss tonight." I nodded and just as I was ready to say something, someone walked out of the forest. I looked over to her, another angel. And beautiful._

_Her eyes were green, a vibrant, radiant green that had a glow of their own. They looked as if they could pierce the darkness. Her pupils were golden, shiny, like a polished trophy. Her skin was slightly tanned, not as much as Aiden's, but noticeably so. She had long, bronze colored hair, with some copper and gold tints. It was beautiful. It reached the back of her knees. She had long wings that she let trail out behind her, fluttering every once in a while to disentangle themselves from the odd spider webs. They were bright violet with beautiful green spots. Somehow, with all of her bright and vibrant colors, she seemed to be part of the forest, like she blended in. She had a slight frame, while still having an hour glass figure, she was about the same height as myself. I looked at her in wonder._

"_This, Hermione, is Eruvear. She is a forest angel. They don't often come to the bridge. It's hard for them to be near that many people. They hate being in buildings, to confining. That's the case for a lot of angels, but more so for forest angels." The girl, Eruvear, snorted._

"_Thank you dear brother, I needed to be caught up on my personality. Geez, you can always teach her later, at the moment we have something else to discuss." I gave a confused look. And again, Aiden seemed to know what I was thinking._

"_Her older sister is my mate. A step higher than a human marriage. It truly is for life. Humans are the only beings that marry, they don't have to stay together. Everyone else does." I nodded slightly, understanding. I turned to Eruvear._

"_So, why did you call us?" she smiled as she sat down in front of us, vines had shot out of the ground and curled themselves together to make a seat._

"_Well, last night. Do you remember what happened?"_

"_Yeah, every detail, for the most part. Near the end of the night I was terrified and the only thing running through my head was the need get away." I looked up to see them both nodding in understanding._

"_Dark angel. Did you see him?" I shook my head no before freezing._

"_How did you know it was a he?" They looked at each other, Eruvear shifted in her seat a little. "What aren't you telling me?" They fidgeted again before Aiden spoke, slowly turning his gaze to me._

"_Well, there was a reason you were sent to live with humans, muggles in particular. You see, well, your parents are defects. Your father in particular. He went crazy. It's rare amongst angels, but it does happen to those that have been down to the Underworld too many times. He was an elite angel, one of our best. It was sad when he was declared insane. Anyways, he left the Bridge, he went into the Underworld, taking your brother with him. We had already collected you, we couldn't get to your brother in time. We sent many elite angels to the Underworld, attempting to either rescue your brother and/or bring them both back. But when he was older, almost seven years old, he made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with us, the light angels. He attacked and killed an elite angel. Lucifer-yes, he does exist. It's not his real name and he is nothing like the human version of the devil, he simply adopted the name and role that came with it. As I was saying, he got angry with us always coming down, so he attacked a group of elite's, there was only one survivor. A year later and your father found a way and opened the Portal." I looked at them in shock, not wanting to accept what they were saying._

"_What does my father have to do with this?" I was scared. I hoped what I was thinking wasn't true._

"_That was your father. He was an ice angel, like yourself. Your brother was also an ice angel. But your father, he delved to deeply into the darkness. He became Lucifer's right hand man. His light powers were striped, the most painful thing that could happen to an angel, and he was given the power of darkness. Not just dark, but things like death. When a dark angel uses there powers of death, those poor souls don't get to go across the Bridge and be judged. They go straight to the Underworld. That's why a Portal was made and we locked them up. Your brother has not been striped of his powers, he still holds his powers. Apparently, your father still wants you to join him." I shook in slight fear. The information was…disturbing. I looked up from my lap as Eruvear began speaking._

"_And that's not all. We don't believe they opened the Portal just to find you. We believe it is for revenge. The dark angels were not always so malevolent, just dark. It was natural. But Lucifer was betrayed. He loved Mother Earth. Yes, she does exist, you will learn that most of the gods you have learned of are indeed real. As I was saying. But Mother Earth didn't truly love him, he was merely a fling. She left him for Uranus, whom she mated with. Thus becoming Gaia. Lucifer became malevolent hen, no one coming to comfort him. So he started killing ruthlessly, thousands of souls sent to hell for eternal suffering. The light angels became scared and created the Portal so that he and his angels-who followed him blindly-could not enter Earth. Thus, started Lucifer's simmering hatred. We still aren't sure of what all came out of that Portal, all we know is, something bad is going to happen." Now I sat in shock._

_Sure, learning my father was insane and a defect was shocking. Also learning that he kidnapped your only brother-whom you just learned you had-and warped his mind was pretty damn shocking. But learning that all of the Greek Gods were real is more shocking. Then learning that Mother Nature had a fling with Lucifer was pretty damn shocking. Then learning that the evil dark angel, a.k.a. Lucifer, had most likely escaped the Underworld and was roaming Earth and killing innocent people was even more shocking. Add to that my evil, insane father and brother were after me wrapped up to be an overall shocking effect._

_Aiden and Eruvear must have noticed my shock. They looked at each other before giving me small smiles._

"_Close your eyes Hermione. We will talk later." Then Aiden disappeared._

"_We will talk later. I will find you when you wake." She walked over to me, distracting me from the vine moving behind me. A flower bloomed and a dust surrounded me. Spots grew in my vision and I grew dizzy. I swayed back in forth, trying to focus on what Eruvear was saying. "Sleep Hermione." And so I did._

_~~End Hermione's Dream~~_


End file.
